As the Seasons Change
by Ayumu Foxtail-chan
Summary: <html><head></head>She saw him time after time, seasons slowly changing and emotions slowly growing. A recounting of the times White met N and how they both shaped each other. -Ferriswheelshipping drabble collection!</html>
1. Autumn

**Hello there! This is going to be a short little drabble collection (five in total) about the different times White and N met. I know technically they met more than five times in the games, but I'm just handpicking five. First is Accumula Town. Hopefully they'll all tie in together well. XD**

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Autumn<strong>

The first time she saw him the air was cold with beginnings and the fresh smell of autumn. Easily overlooked and yet starkly contrast he stood in that heaping crowd of people, seemingly unnoticed.

She was new, inexperienced, and a little afraid of the big wide world ahead of her. She had her bag, the clothes on her back and a Tepig in her arms but really that's all she had to her name. A new start as a new trainer, something she'd pined after for years and yet when she actually stepped foot out into the forest and walked away from her quaint hometown, it was a little scary.

She wobbled into the crowd, Cheren and Bianca at her sides. No one seemed to know why people were forming a tight bunch in the middle of Accumula Town, but everyone followed in suit, wanting and pushing to find out what was going on.

She'd never heard of Pokémon liberation before, and as she listened, only hearing snippets of the talk, her starter Pokémon squealing and flinching away as people shoved against one another, she couldn't quite understand. The pure concept of willingly handing over her friends seemed as if it was a joke.

The crowd dispersed as easily as it'd formed and she was left nearly alone, accompanied by her friends and staring at a tall boy, staring back at her. Their eyes met for a brief moment, confused blue against a lost grey. He was lost, she could tell. Although, she didn't know how or where or even his name. He just simply looked as if he wasn't sure what to do.

Whatever doubts or confusions she'd had regarding this Pokémon liberation she'd heard of, he put to rest. He talked as fast as a fleeting thought and with the careful caress of someone who knew so much more than she could fathom.

But even though their battle, and as she watched his smooth gait as he walked away, she still had the same feeling about him. She was new, a beginner, scared and inexperienced and yet she knew one thing: he was a lost soul in a crowd of veterans. She felt lost in her own way, being so new to the world, just opening her eyes, but with one look she knew he was far more lost than she.

That cold autumn day was, in looking back, a turning point for her, although she'd never have guessed it, only thinking about how not to make mistakes and the oddly fascinating stranger in a crowd full of people told to give their partners away.

* * *

><p><em>The Indigo League Challenge - Viridian Forest - write a 5 drabble collection including the prompts "autumn, winter, spring, &amp; summer"<em>

**I hope you enjoyed and I'd love to hear what you thought! :D**

**~Foxtail-chan**


	2. Winter

**Winter**

The second time she met him the winds had changed. She could barely see two feet in front of her face as the white pellets of ice rained down on her, snow, ice's powdery friend blowing into her hair, and obstructing her view.

She was a beginner, and if she'd thought it through a little more thoroughly, she wouldn't have spent so much time in the forest next to Accumula. She'd taken her time, slowly training up her Tepig and making friends with the forest Pokémon, even stopping to catch a few. If she'd been thinking, she would've known that the southern part of Unova's winters were earth-shatteringly cold and that she'd be delayed by the snow.

But she was a new trainer, inexperienced and high on life. She hadn't thought ahead and now she was in Nacrene –at least she assumed it was Nacrene, she really couldn't see anything at all- and struggling to find a place to stay.

She'd looked for the Pokémon Center but ended up stumbling up steps to a tall tan building. She was looking at her toes, hoping she wouldn't trip when she ran full-force and head-first into something much larger than herself. She stumbled backwards on uncertain feet, squinting through the snow at the figure in front of her.

It was that boy. The lost boy who'd told her to give up her Pokémon. He looked slightly fazed by her, and she stumbled and stuttered over her apology. She no longer saw the lost and confused look in his eyes. He looked fairly confident now, if not maybe a little tired.

The second time she met him she was the one who was lost, in a more literal sense, without a clue as to where she was or in what direction she should be going. The second time she met him he barely said a word, rather asking one question before giving her a nod, a frown, and jogging down the steps and into the cold and blinding blizzard.

_"__Have you thought any more about what I said in Accumula?"_

She'd blinked stupidly up at him before telling him she thought liberation was wrong. He'd left then, seemingly dissatisfied with her answer, although she wasn't sure why he'd care what a newbie trainer thought.

She watched into the white abyss as he walked away, continuing to stare even long after he'd disappeared from sight. Something about his voice, the way he'd presented his question, and the downright disappointed look on his face after her answer stuck in her mind.

She brought her hand up to gently touch her forehead where she'd run into him. He was… interesting. And although she figured she'd never agree with liberation, something about the look on his face made her wish she could've made him smile instead.

* * *

><p><strong>Personally, White bumping into N was my favorite meeting in the game, even more so than the ferriswheel. :D<strong>

**Thank you so much for the reviews last chapter and I'd love to hear what you thought. I hope you enjoyed!**

**~Foxtail-chan**


End file.
